Chaos in the Citadel
'''Chaos in the Citadel '''is the twelfth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired January 5, 2019 and was written by AlternativeHuman93. Transcript * Ponyo: Now I’ll just make everyone my slaves! * Alt: Why? * Ponyo: Jasbre would have wanted it. * Alt: Damn it! * Meanwhile… * News person: Ponyo declares everyone slaves! * Polar: Ugh, Ponyo is getting on my fucking nerves a lot lately! * Purple: We agree! * Match: Yeah! * Polar: We have to stop Ponyo! * Purple: You can’t do that! That’s treason! * Polar: If I have to commit treason to stop bad things, a treason I will commit! * Everyone: NO! * Match: Ponyo’s too powerful anyway. * Lock: Yeah she has those servants, Alt and SeemsGood. * Polar: That’s exactly why I’m fucking doing this! * Match: Come on, you know Ponyo’s gonna like kill you or something! * Purple: I’m gonna um...go save Granite from that ESB hospital. * Polar: And while you’re doing THAT, I’ll get Ponyo’s facts straight * Purple: Suit yourself! (They both walk away to do their tasks) * Polar: Now I must stop Ponyo and free Alt and SeemsGood from slavery! (grunts in exhaustion) * Lock: I’m warning you, don’t try it! * Polar: Shut up! * Meanwhile… * Purple: (makes it to hospital) I need to get Granite outta here! * Dippy: Hold up! I am one of this hospital’s guards! * Purple: Yeah, what do you want from me? * Dippy: I want you to leave and not contaminate our patients! * Purple: But sir, my friend’s in there! * Dippy: Oh. I’ll let you in. * (Zooms in to Purple’s brain) * Purple’s Conscience: Yes! * Meanwhile… * Polar: Almost (grunt) there! (walks a bit more) Yes, I’m here! * Midevilgamer: I was forced to be a guard by Ponyo. * Polar: Well, I’m going to let you out of slavery! * Midevilgamer: How? * Polar: Here, let me into Ponyo’s castle and I’ll show you * Midevilgamer: Okay. * (Polar and Midevilgamer climb the stairs of the castle) * SeemsGood: I’m a butler here and I’m going to the kitchen. * Polar: We’re going to free you from being a servant! * SeemsGood: How? * Polar: I’ll explain later. * Midevilgamer: I have a plan! (the three whisper what the plan should be) * SeemsGood: Okay, so we’ll do that. But we’ll need to get Alt first. * Polar: Yep. * Meanwhile… * Purple: Now, to get Granite out of his coma, hm. * Granite: (wakes up) Purple, what are you doing here? (looks around) What the hell am I doing here for that matter! * Purple: You got put into a coma. * Granite: Oh. But why am I in an ESB hospital? * Purple: I don’t know. * Granite: Hey, what happened to me before I went in my coma? * Purple: Well, you were in a battle between ESB and SBFW. You got a bullet or something in your head. That’s why you went in a coma. * Granite: Oh. Well we better get the hell out of here. * Purple: Yeah. * Golf (through a speaker): GET THE HELL OUT! * Purple and Granite: OKAY! * (They leave) meanwhile… * Polar: Alt, we’re gonna rescue you! * Alt: Thank god! I’ve been tortured by the princess! * (Polar rips the tear between the SBFW users) * Ponyo: Polar, why are you taking my precious slaves? * Polar: Because you are enslaving them, which is goddamn wrong! * Ponyo: Okay fine. I’ll set them free. If it’ll repair this tear. * Alt, SeemsGood, and Midevilgamer: Yay! We’re free! * Ponyo: Let’s inform everyone in Fanonland. * Polar: Ok! * Ponyo: We’ll make a parade or something. * Polar: Can I lead? * (The parade starts as Granite and Purple return) * Alt, SeemsGood, and Midevilgamer: We’re free! * (Ending) Category:SBFW Quest Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:PolarTem Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Written By PolarTem Category:AlternativeHuman93